The present invention relates to an improved rewinding apparatus of video cassette, particularly, to the one which can automatically eject the cassette and cut the power supply.
In order to make the magnetic head durable, a conventional video cassette recorder does not employ the built-in rewinding apparatus to rewind the tape. Instead, an independent rewinding apparatus is usually used to perform the function. When the independent rewinding apparatus is at work, the user is tied by watching. To eject the cassette manually, he has to wait till the completion of the rewinding.